GerIta: My Valentine
by stitch1126
Summary: Italy doesn't know about Valentine's day. And, with a little help from France, he gets a Valentine of his own. GerIta yaoi smut. Summary is blah.


GerIta: My Valentine

"Big brother France, what's Valentine's day?"

Italy sat on the plush couch in the blonde's house, waiting expectantly for the answer. Francis had opened the door to a very curious and confused Italian, saying that he had something "super important" to talk about. Assuming the best, he invited the naïve nation in.

"Italy, you don't even know what Valentine's day is?"

The Italian shook his head. France smirked at his innocence, setting down his champagne glass and sitting next to his guest.

"Tell me, Italy, do you like anyone?"

Feliciano turned his head.

"I like lots of people!"

Francis shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Non, non. Who do you like differently?"

"Differently?"

"That person who gives you strange feelings whenever they are near. The person who makes you feel safe and content. The person who you would do anything for."

Italy thought for a while.

"Si! There is someone like that! Germany makes me feel that way!"

"Ah, I see." France chuckled to himself.

So, the sweet little Italian was in love with the bold rugged German.

Francis stood, walking to his desk and pulling out a heart-shaped paper from the drawer. He took out a pen and began to write.

Ever since grade school, France had been surprisingly excellent at forging handwriting. After he was satisfied with what was written, he folded the paper and walked back to the waiting nation.

"Here." He handed the paper to Italy.

"Give this to Germany before your siesta today. That's all you need to know."

Italy took the paper.

"Why? What does it say?" he asked, beginning to unfold the heart-shaped thing.

Francis gently grasped Feliciano's hands, stopping him. "Don't look. It's a surprise."

Italy's face brightened. "Ooh! I love surprises!"

He jumped up, tucking the paper into his shirt-pocket and hugging the blonde.

"Thank you, France!"

He practically flew out the front door with excitement. Francis laughed, picking up his glass once again and taking one sip of the bubbly liquid. Little did the Italian know that he was going to get another, much better surprise.

"Happy Valentine's day, Feli. Hon hon hon~"

Feliciano yawned, looking at the clock. It was about time for his siesta. He stood and shuffled to Germany's room, wanting nothing more than to rest after a long morning. He preferred Germany's room than his own. It was always the right temperature, whatever the weather, and the bed was as soft as a kitty.

As he took off his shirt, a red, folded-up piece of paper fell to the floor. He tossed his shirt into the hamper, bending down and grabbing the slip. He suddenly remembered what France had told him.

"Oh, that's right! I better give this to Germany!"

He bounded down the stairs to the blonde's office, bursting through the door.

"Germany! Germany!"

Ludwig didn't even look up from his work, having gotten completely used to the smaller nation's frequent outbursts.

He sighed. "What is it this time?"

Feli pranced up to the desk, placing the red slip on top of the stack of whatever the German was working on.

"Here you go! I'm gonna go take my siesta now."

He bounded out of the room. Germany sighed and went back to his work, or at least tried to. That damned paper was distracting him. His curiosity peaked and he set his pen down, grabbing the slip and unfolding it.

His cheeks turned scarlet at what he saw. The note, the little heart-shaped note, in the Italian's handwriting read, "Ludwig, tonight I am yours. Take me. I'll be waiting for you upstairs. ~Feliciano 3"

This was shocking, to say the least. It didn't seem like the small, innocent nation, but it was his handwriting. Was it that Feliciano had just been pining away in silence for so long that he eventually got fed up with waiting?

Honestly, Germany wanted nothing more than to make the sweet little Italian his, and if that's what Italy wanted, that was exactly what he was going to do. Ludwig set the paper down and walked up to his room.

Feli was woken by the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Germany?"

The German nodded, stepping closer to the bed as he slipped off his jacket.

"Germany? Are you going to sleep with me?"

If only Italy knew what he had said, and just how right he was. The German crawled onto the bed, looming over the Italian. He tilted the smaller nation's head up, capturing his lips in a fiery, passionate, confident kiss. Feliciano squeaked in surprise, opening his eyes.

What was happening? Why had Ludwig kissed him, on the lips?

Germany pulled away slowly.

"G-Germany? What are you doing?"

Ludwig smirked. Was he really this inexperienced?

He leaned in, whispering, "Just giving you what you want."

He licked the shell of the Italian's ear, making him shudder. He moved lower, kissing Feliciano's neck sweetly. Italy moaned quietly, his eyes fluttering shut.

Dio, Ludwig made him feel good.

Germany kissed a trail down his tanned chest, Italy feeling a passionate burning wherever he was touched. Ludwig pulled the blankets off of the Italian, revealing his painfully hard member.

Did he really want him this badly? So eager.

The German kissed his tanned thighs, purposely avoiding the place that needed the most attention. Feliciano moaned softly with every kiss. It wasn't that he didn't love the attention he was getting, but he felt like he needed more. He wasn't sure what he needed so badly, but he had a feeling that Ludwig could give it to him.

"L-Ludwig~ Please~ I-I need more~" He moaned wantonly.

Germany felt his heart clench and his pants tighten from the sounds coming from his tanned little plaything. He smirked, licking up his shaft slowly and sensually. Feliciano moaned, clutching onto the sheets as if he let go, he would float out of his own body.

Germany kissed the tip of Italy's need, before taking the entire thing into his mouth, feeling it twitch as the taste of pre-cum hit his tongue.

"Aahh! Ahh~ Ludwig~ Ahn~"

Feliciano bucked into the warmth surrounding him, Ludwig having to hold his hips down so he wouldn't choke. Tears of pleasure formed at Italy's caramel eyes as Germany moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through his body. Feliciano squirmed and panted franticly, practically drowning in his own pleasure. He had never known this feeling before. All he knew was he was close, he didn't know to what, but he was close.

"Ve~ Ludwig~ I-I'm-"

Ludwig pulled away from Italy's erection, pulling off with a wet, surprisingly loud pop.

"Wh-Why-"

Germany silenced him by placing three fingers into his open mouth, Italy looking up at him with a questioning expression.

"Suck."

The command was simple enough, and Feliciano did as he was told, coating the digits as best he could. Deeming them wet enough, he wasted no time inserting one into where they belonged most. Feliciano squeaked in surprise. The feeling was different, not exactly unpleasant, but different.

Ludwig added a second finger, then a third, stretching the little Italian to his limit before removing the digits entirely. As Germany spread Feliciano's legs, a thousand questions flooded his mind. "Why are we doing this? Will this hurt? When did he take his clothes off? Does that really matter?" All those thoughts flew out the window though, as Feliciano felt himself being completely filled by the German.

"Ah! Lu-Ludwig!"

This hurt, Ludwig could tell. His mind raced, trying to think of something to distract the Italian. Then he remembered, the curl. He leaned forward, licking the single strand of hair.

"Ow. Aah! Aah~ Ahn~"

His pain turned to pleasure in an instant when the curl was touched. Germany took the curl in his mouth as he began to thrust, Italy arching his back in pure ecstasy.

Feliciano's mind went blank. All he could think of was how Ludwig was making him feel. He was brought back when he felt a hand grasp his neglected member, pumping in time with their quick thrusts. Feliciano felt something snap as his vision flashed white.

"Aah! Ludwig!" he screamed, spilling his seed onto their chests.

"Feliciano~" the blonde moaned as he came inside the Italian, filling him completely.

The two separated, covering themselves with the blankets only to embrace each other again, basking in the glow of sex. No, not sex, lovemaking. That was the only word for it.

Feliciano giggled.

"What is it, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

"Luddy, this means you love me, right?"

Germany blushed. "Um, yes. I suppose. I do love you."

Italy smiled brightly. "And I love you too! So, does that mean we're lovers now?"

Ludwig's face turned an impossible red at the thought. The sweet, caring, little, insanely happy Italian, was HIS lover? HIS?

Italy smiled, giving HIS Ludwig an innocent kiss on the cheek before snuggling up against warm, firm muscle.

"Luddy, can we take that siesta now? I'm really sleepy."

Not waiting for a response, Feliciano almost immediately closed his eyes, falling into a content slumber.

Ludwig smiled, kissing Feliciano sweetly before whispering, "Happy Valentine's day, Feli."


End file.
